


His Face

by samdontforgetthepie



Series: Love Lost [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdontforgetthepie/pseuds/samdontforgetthepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One like an Angels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Face

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5. Free verse.

One like an Angels...

The stereotypical ones,  
of course.

His nose  
not too l o n g  
or s h o r t  
speckled  
with  
freckles  
like a starry night sky

His eyes  
green as nice grass  
wide  
and  
b r i g h t.  
Curious  
much the same  
as his  
brain

His lips  
BIG  
r d  
o n  
u  
ssoofftt  
kissable

Like a dream  
his face is a image  
of distant beauty  
hard to recall  
no matter how hard you try.


End file.
